yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
News Archive
October 2009 * 22nd October 2009: Yesterday Heavenly Power was released. We also can confirm 5 cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Starter Deck 2010. * 20th October 2009: Today we have recieved more of the Duelist Pack: Archie Rhodes card list and a little mor information for Flame of Hope. * 17th October 2009: Today pretty much the entire card list for Ancient Ruins was revealed, and we can say some excellent cards will come in it! * 14th October 2009: Recently, we have been getting info on cards in sets, as well as the fact, that Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapters are going to come even sooner! Chapter 8 today, 9 tomorrow, 10 Friday, 2 on Saturday and 2 on Sunday! * 13th October 2009: From now on, we get all our news from the Yu-Gi-Oh! DR News Wiki, and there is now an official Yu-Gi-Oh! DR website,Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Official Site. * 10th October 2009: Confirmed card lists for Explosion Blaster and Advanced Supporter are now complete. Also Advanced Supporter is set to be released in 2010 or December 2009 but the Cover Card will be Archfiend of the Darksphere. Also Duelist Pack: Rakum Gensutku is confirmed for release in November 2009 or 2010 * 8th October 2009: Confirmed new set to be released on 20th February 2010 will be named Flame of Hope and Cover Card will be named Omega Deity of Gods. * 6th October 2009: Today we can confirm Infinite Blizzard: Special Edition, which will be released on 17th January 2010. * 5th October 2009: Today I am adding more of the Heavenly Power card images, which will be most of the originally japanese ones. Also, we can confirm the Cover Card of Structure Deck 1: Raging Blaze, which is called Oxygen Warrior. It is unconfirmed if it is summoned with an Oxygen Synchron, but it is a Synchro. Today, the Colossal Nightmare: Special Edition has been released, so I have created pages for the variant cards from it. * 4th October 2009: Yesterday, I sadly couldn't upload Heavenly Power card pics and do Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 6, so I'll do them today! *3rd October 2009: Hooray! Today we have recieved a better cover for Infinite Blizzard, as well as some of it's card list. *2nd October 2009: We have recieved news on a new DR deck, Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Starter Deck 2010. So far we only know that it features a new Warrior monster as the Cover Card, and that it will be released on 1st January 2010. September 2009 *28th September 2009: Japan has been lucky, getting their 7th Duel Terminal arcade machine next month, where America is barely getting the first one. So, GREAT NEWS! THERE WILL BE A YU-GI-OH! DR DUEL TERMINAL! It is named Duel Terminal - Rise of Iron, it will introduce 2 new archetypes and it will be released on 18th December! *27th September 2009: Today we have received news on a Structure Deck that will be released. It will be called Raging Blaze, and is a FIRE Burn deck, which will be released on 12th December. *26th September 2009: As expected, we have recieved the full-quality image of Ancient Ruins, and it looks very good! Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 5 has been released, introducing a few new cards. Enjoy! *25th September 2009: Today, we have recieved a nugget of info about Hyper Pack: Booster Two. We can now confirm 4 cards appearing in it, and as the Cover Cards, are Fire Magician, Water Magician, Earth Magician and Wind Magician. *24th September 2009: Today we have another chunk of the Ancient Ruins card list, and we can confirm the full-quality cover will come on Saturday. Also, a Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Magazine will be released, and issue 1 contains a card gallery of Heavenly Power, so I am now uploading the images from it. *19th September 2009: Today the Ancient Ruins Banner was released, revealing the card images for Gorion, the Relic Guardian, Dark Master - Saber Beast, Plasma Machine V1, Plasma Machine V2 and a new card, Infinity Beast - Solar Storm. Also 5 more cards for the list were revealed, one of them being Solar Storm. *17th September 2009: Today I have uploaded a pic of the cover of Ancient Ruins and a few cards of it's card list. Don't expect the full cover until the end of the month. Throughout the month I will be posting more pics of it, each one reveals a bit more and has better quality. *13th September 2009: Today we have news on some Special Edition sets. So far, the ones that have been announced as Colossal Nightmare: Special Edition, Heavenly Power: Special Edition and Ancient Ruins: Special Edition. *11th September 2009: As we excepted, a Hyper Pack: Booster Two has been announced. It is still unknown what cards are to appear in it, but we do know that it contains 30 cards and is scheduled for a December 5th release date. Expect more info soon. *9th September 2009: Today Hyper Pack: Booster One has been released. It is still unknown whether a 2nd Hyper Pack is to be released.